Going Down
by Jebus89
Summary: Its been two months since manticore recaptured Max. it dosen't look like she is going to be getting out anytime soon, well at least until a man called Simon Lehane shows up and it turns out that he is hell bent on bringing down Manticore. set after AJBAC


**Going Down**

I'm not sure where the idea for this came from I just decided to write it one day. I'm still not sure if I will continue, I'll see how it goes. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and as always reviews are welcome.

This was it, it was the only chance he would ever have to do this, bring it to an end forever. He was sitting in a blacked out SUV in between two men wearing suits. He was nervous, but not because of the mission they had sent him to do sweat was running down his face. The SUV pulled and he climbed out. He put on his leather jacket and threw a backpack over his shoulder "Four minutes" One of the men said. He replied with a small nod and walked into the building taking the elevator to the top floor. He moved silently over to apartment 1B and picked the lock before entering. He could hear something being poured out of a bottle and a faint mumbling. He was startled when a tall man walked right in front of him, he had being out of action for too long he had become careless. An associate of eyes only, went by the name of Bling he was a physical therapist of Logan Cale, a friend and occasional Eyes Only informant. He was under strict orders to kill this man but he had done enough killing for one lifetime. He simply struck the mans head rendering him unconscious and stuffed his body in a dark corner. He heard a glass being slammed down and moved into the next room. There he was Logan Cale aka Eyes Only. The Mission was to capture the target and take him back to Manticore for interrogation, before killing him. He was sat gazing at a photo of a beautiful young woman. Max Guevara one of the '09 escapees recaptured two months ago along with 599 or Zack as she called him. She was involved in a relationship with Logan Cale. He dragged Logan from his chair "Shut up" he whispered before Logan had a chance to say anything "I can help you get her back, but we need to leave now put your exoskeleton on"

"What? Who are you how do you know.."

"Simon, Simon Lehane and I'm your only chance to get Max back. Now you have a choice. Come with me or stay here and they will kill you" Simon punched a window out and removed a mass of ropes from his bag and attached them to the window. The he took a gun from the bag and began firing at Logan's computer equipment. Logan leapt at him trying to pull the gun away from him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Logan screamed

"Hey, it's ok" Simon grinned "I've got a copy" He waved a disk a Logan.

"What!" Logan blurted looking at the smoking computer equipment

Simon looked at his watch four minutes 30 seconds they would here any second "Time to go" Simon pulled Logan over to the window and attached a harness around him "You ever done anything like this before?" he asked, but he threw Logan out of the window before he had chance to reply. A pair of men burst through the door each holding an automatic rifle "Fooled ya" Simon laughed before he slid down the rope as a hail of bullets filled the room. "Ahh" Simon screamed when he reached the bottom "Next time I'm wearing gloves" blood was pouring from his hands. Simon could hear cars approaching in the distance he looked around for a vehicle "Hmm, the ninja should do" he grinned as he jumped on. "Please not the Ninja" Logan groaned at the same time. Simon hit the throttle, Logan almost fell off. The cars had now caught up with them and a trail of bullets where following them

"This is Max's bike if you hurt her baby she will kill you, slowly and painfully" Logan shouted clinging on for his life

"Don't worry" Simon replied blindly firing at the cars behind them

"Watch out!" Logan panicked as they nearly hit a van, Simon swerved almost throwing Logan off the bike. Another group of cars were now heading straight towards them Simon had nowhere to go they had boxed them in. He noticed a sign on top of the wall straight ahead of him he shot the supports out causing the sign to fall to the ground and act as a ramp.

"Oh sweet Jesus" Logan shouted as he realised what Simon was doing, he tightened his grip and the bike flew over the wall and Simon fired a few shots behind him. They landed with such force Logan swore that it had shattered his spine – Again…

"Well, that was fun" Simon grinned as he stopped the bike.

**Thanks for reading please review ;) **


End file.
